


El veneno en mi sangre

by EddieUsagiD, Loki_said_kneel



Series: Los mitos de nuestro pasado [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieUsagiD/pseuds/EddieUsagiD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Érase una vez que él rey Laufey y la reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki. La gente de Jotunheim amaba mucho a su príncipe. El día en que Loki alcanzó oficialmente la edad adulta, todo el reino se regocijó en una gran celebración. La gente construyó un templo de hielo decorado con plata y rubíes; y una estatua de hielo con la figura de Loki de pie en el lugar, en un altar. Era un Templo de Loki, porque lo declararon Dios y querían adorarlo como a uno. Su amor por Loki era tan fuerte que olvidaron a los verdaderos dioses y ahora el padre de todo estaba enojado.Como castigo, se le pide a su hijo, el Dios del Trueno y la Fertilidad, que escoja al hombre que más odia en nueve reinos como esposo de Loki. Poco sabe que ese hombre es Thor mismo.Nota del autor:La historia está inspirada en la historia de Psyché y Eros, pero cambié el comienzo. En la versión original, Eros elige no entregar a Psyché al hombre más vil; en mi historia, Thor cree que es el hombre más vil y que espera la salvación. Hay una gran cantidad de glorioso erotismo, pero comienza en la Parte 7, debido a la trama y esas cosas, ya sabes, así que si estás aquí solo por obsenidades...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Poison in My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112112) by [Loki_said_kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel). 
  * A translation of [The Poison in My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112112) by [Loki_said_kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel). 



> Hola Yo solo soy la traductora de esta historia, nada de esto me pertenece.  
> Encontré la historia muy interesante y encantadora por lo que no dude en pedirle a la autora su autorización para traducirla al español.

Érase una vez él rey Laufey y la reina Farbauti, tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki. El príncipe era pequeño y hermoso, con largo cabello negro y ojos rubí. La gente de Jotunheim amaba mucho a su príncipe. Cantaron baladas sobre su belleza etérea y el mejor artista de la corte compitió por la oportunidad de pintar a Loki.

Los gigantes de escarcha estaban tan sorprendidos por la belleza inusual de Loki que todos querían tener una imagen de él o una estatua pequeña. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Loki hubo una celebración lujosa y todos querían traerle algo. Él era amable y amaba mucho a su gente. La gente podía ver cuán inteligente y talentoso era, cuando los entretuvo con su magia y sabían que algún día sería un gran rey aquí o en algún otro reino.

Ese día no debería venir.

Cada año, la popularidad de Loki crecía; y el rey y la reina se preocuparon poco por detenerlo. Ellos amaron a su pequeño hijo con todo su corazón. Sus hermanos menores Helblindi y Býleistr estaban un poco celosos de la atención que recibió, pero nunca actuaron de manera que nadie lo supiera.

El día en que Loki alcanzó oficialmente la edad adulta, todo el reino se regocijó en una gran celebración. La gente (con el apoyo financiero secreto del rey Laufey) construye un templo de hielo decorado con plata y rubíes y la estatua de hielo de Loki de pie en el lugar de un altar. Era un Templo de Loki, porque lo declararon Dios y querían adorarlo como a uno. Su amor por Loki era tan fuerte, se olvidaron de los verdaderos dioses y ahora el Padre de Todo estaba enojado..

 

—¡Esos tontos caprichos, esos estúpidos, idiotas, patéticos salvajes! —Odin rugió mientras paseaba por la sala del trono después de que Heimdal informara las noticias sobre el Templo de Loki.

—Padre—, dijo Thor desde su asiento. Era la primavera lo que significaba que estaba ocupado con su deber, pero como un Dios de la fertilidad y el Dios del trueno. Iba vestido con un largo chitón rojo con un cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura y un bordado dorado en la parte inferior. La lujosa tela quedó atrapada en sus hombros con alfileres dorados que combinaban con el simple anillo en su cabeza y aún revelaba sus tonificados brazos dorados. Se sintió liviano después de un par de copas de vino que bebió en la cena, pero aún así llamó a un buen sirviente curvilíneo para llenar su taza de nuevo. Él le lanzó una mirada sugestiva que la hizo sonrojar y se preguntó si ella es tan inocente como parece. Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

—Son simplemente salvajes, tú mismo lo dijiste—. El príncipe se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a la sirvienta, como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de su ropa.

—Sí. Salvajes —repitió. "Salvajes de hecho", murmuró y acarició su barbilla, sus dedos raspando a través de su barba. —Los salvajes deben ser castigados para aprender—. Thor tarareó en respuesta, demasiado ocupado con la sirvienta, a quien llamó nuevamente y le ordenó que se sentara en su regazo. Lo hizo sin hacer una pregunta, mientras sus mejillas aún ardían de color rojo y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida. La mano de Thor recorrió su cuerpo, jugando con todos los dobladillos y los pliegues de su larga estela para agarrar sus curvas. Él ahuecó uno de sus senos, haciéndola chillar tranquilamente de sorpresa y se rió de su reacción. No podía esperar para llevarla a sus habitaciones esta noche. Todas las cosas que él le haría, la empujaría ...

—¡Thor!— La voz repentinamente alegre de Odin interrumpió su pensamiento y tuvo que luchar contra un gruñido molesto antes de que escapara de sus labios.

—¿Si padre?— levantó una de sus cejas y algo le decía, que esta noche no probaría a la virgen prístina ...

—¿Que ves?— Odin proyectó una ilusión de Loki frente a ellos y Thor se levantó, sacando a la doncella sorprendida de su regazo.

—Un buen y ardiente Jotun—, respondió acercándose más a la ilusión. Lo rodeó en círculos, revisando todos sus ángulos como si estuviera escogiendo un caballo en un mercado. No podía negar que era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Así que este es el Loki que los Jotuns comenzaron a adorar como su Dios. Mhm, una gran elección de hecho.

—Sí, he encontrado un castigo perfecto para la arrogante perra—. Algo bastante loco había brillado en los ojos de Odin, pero Thor le prestó un poco de atención, sin dejar de mirar la proyección. Esos ojos, oh Por las Nornas esos brillantes ojos rojos y su cabello. ¿Alguna vez ha visto un Jotun con pelo? Seguramente no.

—¿Y qué castigo sería eso, padre?— preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de Loki.

—Bueno, ya que eres el Dios de la Fertilidad, le encontrarás un marido y encontrarás al hombre más vil en nueve reinos para ocupar ese lugar—. Thor giró su cabeza hacia el Padre Todo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, agregó: — lo harás—

Ya no había vuelta atrás y Thor estaba condenado. La criatura más dulce estaba a punto de convertirse en un compañero de alguien a quien Thor despreciaba más. Si todo el padre supiera que esa persona era el mismo Thor...


	2. La realeza amada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Loki y recibe un regalo que nunca deseó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que esta historia es de Diannah Mills, yo solo lo he de traducir.

El templo estaba decorado con rosas azules y blancas de Jotunheim que a Loki le encantaban y que además llevaba un vestido nuevo. Tenía mangas largas y transparentes, bordadas con plata y rubíes que se pegaban a su piel. El vestido estaba ajustado alrededor de su pecho, hecho de terciopelo blanco y la falda bordada suavemente. La falda se estaba ensanchando desde su cintura, lo suficiente como para girar alrededor de sus tobillos mientras caminaba hacia la montaña donde se construía el Templo de Loki. Su pelo azabache estaba trenzado alrededor de su cabeza como una corona y decorado con plumas blancas y más rubíes. Unas pequeñas hebras cayeron alrededor de la cara de Loki, haciéndolo aún más hermoso. Sonrió a todos, saludó con la mano, aceptó más rosas mientras caminaba y agradeció a todos los que vinieron a celebrarlo.  
El rey y la reina caminaban a su lado, orgullosos como siempre y sus hermanos caminaban unos pocos pasos atrás, manteniendo una conversación ligera para desviar su atención de celebrar aún más a Loki. Loki entró en su iglesia, asombrado por la belleza del lugar. Todo gritaba Loki. Era como si convirtieran su personalidad en una pieza arquitectónica. La multitud aplaudió cuando se paró frente a su estatua y levantó sus brazos en el aire. Abrió la boca para bendecir a su pueblo y agradecerles por este maravilloso lugar, cuando un poderoso trueno rugió alrededor del reino.  
—¿Que es esto?— Loki se volvió hacia su padre, que parecía asustado.  
—No—, exhala Farbauti. —No es posible—, susurró ella, corriendo hacia Loki y agarrándolo en sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su vientre, mientras sus brazos lo sostenían como cuando era niño.  
Dos figuras altas aparecieron ante la familia real y la multitud jadeó al unísono. Los dioses que olvidaron por mucho tiempo ahora estaban frente a ellos y parecían enojados.  
—¡Laufey!— Odin gritó.  
El rey Jotun se recogió, obligó a sus rodillas a no temblar mientras caminaba hacia él padre de todo y se arrodilló frente a él. Ahora tenía la misma altura que el mismo Dios. El hombre más joven que estaba a su lado vestía una armadura dorada y una capa roja, parecía una versión mejor del joven Odín.  
—Dime, Laufey. ¿Quién le otorgó a tu reino paz y prosperidad?— Preguntó Odin mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculo alrededor del rey de manera burlona.  
—Tú, Padre de todo.  
—¿Quién tuvo la amabilidad de no destruirte después de atacar a Midgard?  
—Tú, Padre de todo.  
—¿A quién juraste tu lealtad?  
—A tí, Padre de todo.  
—Dime entonces, ¿de quién es este templo? ¿Se construye en celebración de mi hijo, Thor?  
Laufey cuadró sus dientes, era tonto. Por supuesto, Odin no les permitía celebrar a Loki, no, era demasiado narcisista para eso.  
—¿Qué piensas, hijo? ¿La estatua se parece a ti?  
—Es difícil de decir, padre—, gimió Thor. Ver a Loki en la vida real era incluso más poderoso que ver la ilusión de él que creó el Padre de Todos. No, la belleza de Loki estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que haya visto alguna vez, y la encantadora criada que planeaba acostarse y desflorar antes de que su padre idease este tonto esquema, parecía solo como un recordatorio de belleza a su lado.  
—¿De Verdad? ¡Porque la última vez que revisé tus ojos no eran de color rojo rubí y tu pelo no estaba en tus caderas!  
Thor suspiró. —Creo que la buena gente de Jotunheim solo intentó agregar un poco de idea artística a la escultura—, murmuró Thor. Normalmente no se opondría a su padre, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Quería al menos intentarlo. Para Loki. ¿Por qué? Él no estaba seguro. Debe haber sido un hombre vano, sí, pero ahora le importaba poco su vanidad. Si iba a estar con Loki, debería poder decir algo sobre eso. Thor lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero aún más ansiaba que Loki lo escogiera y su padre estaba a punto de arruinar algo que podría haber sido tan dulce.  
El príncipe Jotun todavía estaba atrapado en el abrazo de su madre y lo hacía parecer un niño. De hecho, le preocupaba un poco a Thor. A pesar de que Loki era casi de su tamaño, también se parecía a los pequeños Jotuns que estaban agarrando los miembros de sus padres con miedo. Todos tenían pelo, su piel era más clara y sus líneas de herencia eran menos prominentes. Loki realmente parecía un niño. ¿Su padre estaba al tanto de esto? ¿Estaba realmente seguro de que Loki es un fanático? ¿Qué pasa si es un niño y Odin está a punto de casarlo?  
Thor concentró su magia y alcanzó a Loki con ella, quien se estremeció cuando la energía invisible lo tocó. Había varias cosas extrañas sobre esto. En primer lugar, Thor se calmó un poco porque su magia de un Dios de la fertilidad le proporcionó una respuesta satisfactoria. Loki llegó a la edad adulta, se desarrolló completamente a su manera y también fue fértil.  
Segundo, sus energías eran extrañas y silenciosas. Todos tenían algún porcentaje de energía masculina y femenina en sus cuerpos, la mezcla era diferente para cada persona, pero uno generalmente sería significativamente más alto. Sin embargo, las energías de Loki eran igualmente equilibradas. Él era tanto masculino como femenino y ninguno era más sobresaliente.  
Y por último, el escalofrío le mostró a Thor que el príncipe tiene su propia magia, si siente la de Thor. Si Thor no estaba intrigado con el ser etéreo antes, seguro que ahora. Sin embargo, no podía obligarlo a casarse aunque lo deseara de todas las formas posibles.  
—Pero el parecido con el hijo de Laufey es... sorprendente—. Odin se volvió hacia Loki y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Thor respiró hondo y miró a Loki a los ojos. Aunque su posición lo hacía parecer vulnerable, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego.  
—Dime, Loki, ¿eres un Dios?— Cuando Odin pronunció su nombre, estaba lleno de veneno.  
—No, Padre de todo y ...— Odín intenta silenciarlo con un chasquido de su lengua como si fuera un perro. Loki no dejó que lo asustara. —Nunca he afirmado ser uno—. En más de mil quinientos años de su existencia, nunca ha visto a nadie hablarle así a Odin. Ni siquiera él mismo. Oh, esto va a ser genial.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué hay un templo con TU estatua en él? ¿Desde cuándo la gente construye templos para su realeza?  
—Ya que tienen una realeza que aman—. Loki se resbaló de los brazos de su madre y caminó hacia el Padre de Todo, quien parecía estar sinceramente sorprendido. Thor temía por la forma en que su padre podía reaccionar, por lo que su mano se movió hacia el martillo que estaba sobre su costado, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo usaría. —Y podría contarte sobre algunos miembros de la realeza de Midgard que construyeron templos e iglesias, estatuas y obeliscos, pero seguramente estás educado en la forma de la historia de Midgard, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes todo sobre el antiguo Egipto y sus faraones que en realidad fueron considerados deidad o tal vez Julio César? Sí, lo sé, eso es demasiado lejos en el pasado, puedes llamarlos ignorantes. Derecha. Carlomagno quizás. ¿Muy lejos? Luis XIV. - El rey del sol. Título humilde, si me preguntas. O, como seguramente has oído, ¿Napoleón? Bastante favorito de su gente también. Seguramente sabrás que nunca ha habido nadie que tenga tantos libros escritos sobre ellos como él. Pero sí, sé lo que estás pensando, esto no es Midgard.— Loki se detuvo justo antes de que Odin y sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa arrogante.  
—Porque la gente en Midgard ya no cree en ti, ¿verdad? He escuchado que los dioses solo viven mientras alguien cree en ellos. Esa es realmente la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no es así? Si otros reinos se olvidan de ti, tu poder se debilita. Tal vez si te has mostrado aquí en los últimos dos mil años, tal vez si hubieras hecho otra cosa y luego nos dejes conservar nuestras vidas como dices, este templo podría haber sido tuyo.— Miró a Odin y perforó a Thor con su mirada con una sonrisa. O mejor dicho, el suyo.  
—¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!— Odin le gritó a Loki, pero el príncipe ni siquiera se inmutó. —Por esta burla, te sentencio Loki Laufeyson a sufrir de una manera que duele más. Mañana al mediodía, serás llevado a este mismo templo y Thor te llevará a tu nuevo esposo. El peor hombre en los nueve reinos. La persona que mi hijo odia más y tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida como su puta.— Odin se rió de cómo se sentía el rostro de Loki.  
—¡No, por favor, misericordia!— la reina cayó de rodillas. —Construiremos un nuevo templo. Para ti y para tu hijo, destruiremos este lugar.  
—Mi sentencia ha sido hecha y las palabras han sido pronunciadas, ya sabes lo que significa. "No hay manera de cambiarlos"—, dijo con frialdad y se dio la vuelta.  
No, pensó Loki, pero siempre hay lagunas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thor durante unos segundos, antes de que los dos dioses desaparecieran en un estallido de luz.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También tengo que agradecer a todos los que dejan ¿Kudos? Eso sonó tierno... Pero gracias, me llegan al correo :)


	3. El color amarillo brillante

Nadie en el palacio real durmió esa noche. Los padres de Loki lloraron y suplicaron a Loki que huyese, pero él era demasiado orgulloso.

—No estoy huyendo, no cometí ningún delito—, dijo con calma mientras abría un cofre de madera y mostraba otra pila de libros. Le costó una fortuna conseguir estos libros aquí de Midgard y no había forma de que los dejara atrás.

—Más razón para no enfrentar tu estúpido castigo. El peor hombre en nueve reinos ... ¡puede ser cualquiera, Loki!—Faurbati le dijo, esperando que él siguiera su consejo. 

—El castigo es realmente estúpido—, murmuró Loki caminando hacia su estantería, —casi tan estúpido como el mismo Odín. Me casaré con el hombre que su hijo elija para mí, pero no puede obligarme a ser infeliz como él quiera. No, solo me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para entender mis palabras —, aseguró a sus padres. 'Lo prometo' . Incluso si tuviera que buscar a un hombre peor que el que él me trae para demostrarle que el trato está cancelado. Esta fue, con mucho, la única idea que tuvo Loki, pero no fue la peor idea con seguridad. También empacó una botella de poción para dormir para asegurarse de que su marido no vaya a tratar de consumar su matrimonio. 

—Loki—, miró a Laufey. —Por favor. Esto no es tu culpa y no tienes que hacer esto solo para proteger a nuestra gente. Nos hemos vuelto bastante fuertes desde el siglo pasado, tal vez podríamos luchar contra él—.

—No, nos hemos vuelto fuertes, pero no somos rivales para el ejército asgardiano, padre. Nunca haría sufrir a nuestra gente solo para que pueda vivir cómodamente—. Si fuera un momento diferente, se habrían sentido orgullosos de la inteligencia de su hijo, pero ahora la atmósfera era demasiado pesada.— Va a estar bien—, agregó Loki con un suspiro y se acercó para abrazar a los dos. —Lo prometo—.

A la mañana siguiente, Loki había empacado todo lo que quería y decidió usar un vestido similar al que llevaba ayer. Eran blancos, con largas mangas de encaje transparente. El resto del vestido estaba hecho de satén blanco, cubierto con más encaje. Los puños y el cuello estaban rizados y decorados con una cinta de terciopelo rojo intenso, a juego con una cinta más ancha atada alrededor de su cintura, donde la falda se ensanchó ligeramente. El tren de la falda tenía la longitud de la catedral y el encaje estaba decorado con rubíes, que parecían gotas de sangre congeladas. Tenía su cabello trenzado alrededor de su cabeza como una corona y luego se retorcía en la parte posterior de su cabeza como un bollo esponjoso. Se puso una puntiaguda corona de plata en la cabeza, el regalo de los elfos que visitaron el reino hace dos años. Cada punta terminó con un diamante y había flores plateadas que crecían por todas partes, enredándose entre sí. Creando patrones fascinantes. Los sirvientes trajeron un hermoso y largo velo, pero Loki negó con la cabeza, diciendo que quiere ver todo claramente.

El resto de la familia real estaba vestida de amarillo brillante. El color de luto de Jotuns y Loki notaron que los sirvientes llevaban tiras de tela amarilla alrededor de sus bíceps y muñecas. Él suspiró. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que todo es real y de repente sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser sacrificado mientras miraba el amarillo brillante. Realmente no podía leer las caras de sus hermanos. No estaba seguro de dónde sea que estén contentos con su partida o con el sentimiento de remordimiento. Tal vez Býleistr. Los sirvientes recogieron todas las cajas y cajas de madera y las llevaron sin una sola palabra.

Todo el reino ha decidido llevar a Loki a la montaña donde estaba su Templo. Decidió no mostrarles cómo se sentía realmente, por lo que sonrió tanto como pudo, los saludó y les dio las gracias incluso cuando expresaron cuánto lamentaban la construcción del Templo. Loki les aseguró que no los culpaba y que lo decía en serio. Ellos no fueron los únicos a quienes culpar. Ni siquiera el Dios del Trueno y la Fertilidad que estaba a punto de ir por él no tenía la culpa. No, esto era obra de Odin.

El Dios del Trueno ya estaba allí en su armadura ceremonial Dorada. La capa de color rojo oscuro fluía detrás de él cuando estaba de pie y su casco alado estaba atascado bajo uno de sus brazos. Su otra mano estaba descansando suavemente sobre Mjolnir. A pesar de que era un par de pies más pequeño que las personas a su alrededor, se veía majestuoso y poderoso.

Inclinó la cabeza mientras Loki caminaba hacia él y Loki hacía lo mismo.

—¿Creo que me llevarás a mi nuevo esposo?— dijo el príncipe Jotun en lugar de un saludo. Sin embargo, Thor no mostró signos de ofenderse.

—Sí, pero no hay razón para apresurarse, príncipe. Si deseas pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu amado, no tengo ningún problema con eso—. Loki estaba más que sorprendido por el gesto de amabilidad, pero no tenía intención de dejar caer sus guardias por el momento.

—Gracias. Ya dije adiós, pero creo que me gustaría abrazar a mis padres por última vez, si eso está bien, —Loki miró al tronador a los ojos y esperó alguna respuesta.

La expresión de Thor se suaviza y él asiente con la cabeza, susurrando en voz baja: —Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites—. Loki asintió y se volvió hacia su familia. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar y les permitió acunarlo por lo que pensó que sería la última vez, si no lograba salir.

—Escríbenos, si es posible—, le suplicó Farbauti.

—Lo haré— Los últimos abrazos y besos en la frente se salvaron y Loki se volvió hacia Thor. —Estoy listo—.

—Bien. ¿Estas son todas tus pertenencias que deseas traer?— preguntó, señalando las cajas colocadas a su lado.

—Lo son.—

— Está bien, ven aquí—. Thor se puso el casco y soltó su martillo, por lo que sus brazos estaban vacíos y los extendió hacia Loki, quien frunció el ceño ante el gesto.

—Estaremos viajando por Bifrost. Puede ser un poco mareante la primera vez—, explicó, y Loki le permitió abrazarlo. Los fuertes brazos de Thor se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo por completo y se sentía extrañamente seguro, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Probablemente porque sabía que Thor no era el villano de su historia, no. Thor no le mostró nada por amabilidad hasta ahora y sabía que probablemente solo es lástima, porque ya sabe que está a punto de encontrarse con un hombre que probablemente será cruel, vil y hasta enojado.

Loki respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió que un fuerte pulso energético lo levantaba del suelo y lo transportaba con una velocidad de luz a otro reino. Podía escuchar el zumbido a su alrededor y sus brazos rizados alrededor del torso de Thor cuando se sentía bastante extraño al no tener nada sólido bajo sus pies. El zumbido se detuvo y también lo hizo la extraña sensación de atracción y Loki se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, hay algo de superficie bajo sus pies de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Thor. Tenía ganas de desmayarse y se alegraba de haberse saltado el desayuno, porque de lo contrario probablemente habría vomitado. Sus orejas se sentían ligeramente obstruidas y realmente no podía entender los cambios de presión.

—Bienvenido a Asgard, Príncipe Loki—, lo saludó una figura alta vestida de viejo. Cambió su mirada de Thor a la figura y asintió con la cabeza, todavía bastante confundido. Heimdall tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa mientras observaba a los dos príncipes estrechamente abrazados, ya sabiendo lo que Thor planea hacer. Oh, Odín va estar tan enojado.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Thor, liberando lentamente a Loki, pero manteniendo un poco de contacto con él en caso de que sus rodillas se rindieran.

—Sí, solo necesito un momento—, respondió Loki. Tomó varios respiros profundos y trató de calmarse.

—Esto podría ayudar, su alteza—, dijo Heimdall, entregándole un frasco de algún tipo. Loki lo tomó agradecido, desenroscando la tapa.

—¿Que es esto?— Él frunció el ceño y olfateó el líquido fuertemente oloroso que contenía. Usualmente sería más cuidadoso aceptando bebidas de extraños, especialmente de los que trabajan o de Odin, pero pensó que no tenía sentido envenenarlo cuando robaría a Odin su diversión.

— Ingiera lo, su alteza—, respondió el portero. Loki canturreó algo en respuesta mientras llevaba el frasco a sus labios color lavanda y tomaba un sorbo.

—Es dulce—, notó, pasándose la lengua por los dientes. —Pero me gusta y tienes razón, me ayudó con los mareos. Te agradezco, portero—. Loki sonrió y le devolvió la pequeña botella.

—Puedes llamarme Heimdall, su alteza—. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Al principio, estuvo tentado de ofrecer su nombre al hombre, pero pensó que debía mantener su clase sin importar lo que sucediera a continuación. Habrá mucho tiempo para las bromas si logra salir de este lío.

—¿Puedes caminar?— Thor pregunto, arreglando su casco.

—Sí, soy muy capaz de caminar—, le aseguró Loki.— Indícame el camino—. Y Thor lo hizo. Podrían haber volado sobre el puente, pero sintió que esto sería mucho mejor para Loki.

—Noté que tu gente usaba cintas amarillas en sus brazos y tus padres también vestían de amarillo, ¿el color tiene algún significado más profundo? ¿Una tradición tal vez?— La pregunta podría haber sonado como un intento de conversación educada, pero Thor en realidad tenía curiosidad por aprender un poco más sobre su cultura.

—Tiene un significado. En mi cultura, el amarillo brillante es un color de luto—. Thor miró el rostro de Loki que no mostraba emoción y sintió que su corazón se rompía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	4. El marido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boda se lleva a cabo y Odin no es feliz.

Asgard era más grande de lo que Loki esperaba. A pesar de que Loki creció entre gigantes, todo se sintió muy grande y se preguntó dónde estaría el hombre con el que iba a casarse. Ambos príncipes querían preguntarle al otro muchas cosas. Thor sentía curiosidad por el hecho de que otros colores tenían algún significado para la su cultura y por qué Loki no llevaba el amarillo también. Loki por su parte quería saberlo todo.

La gente se volvió tras ellos mientras caminaban por la ciudad dorada y Thor respondió a sus saludos con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza y murmurando buenos días en silencio. Siguió sorprendiendo a Loki y el pobre príncipe aún no sabía ni la mitad. Sus dedos apretaban su falda y su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. El nerviosismo empeoró con cada paso.

Llegaron al palacio y la gran puerta se abrió al ver a su príncipe. Varios soldados acompañaron a los dos a la sala del trono, que no mostró indicios de bodas que se celebran allí hoy. Odin se sentó en su alto trono con armadura, su único ojo mirando a Loki con claro disgusto. Los dos se detuvieron y se arrodillaron ante el dios.

—Bien, ¿dónde está el hombre que más desprecias, hijo? — Odin preguntó, sorprendido de que no haya un tercero. Thor probablemente está tratando de ser dramático. El Padre de Todos se imaginó a un hombre feo y con cicatrices, con el asesinato en sus ojos que aparecía en un estallido de relámpagos y eso lo hizo bastante divertido. Odin pensó que el hombre de tales cualidades tiene que ser feo físicamente (al menos por sus conceptos de belleza), si solo escuchara el cuento de Lucifer, porque a veces los peores son los que nunca hubiéramos esperado.

—Se arrodilla ante ti, padre, — respondió Thor cortésmente, con la cabeza baja. Loki se quedó sin aliento, lanzándole una mirada a Thor. No. Era un poco más inteligente que Odin y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero... ¿qué pasa con la amabilidad?

—Loki no puede casarse con él mismo. —El Padre Todo rió a carcajadas, su voz resonó en la habitación. Thor suspiró. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba.

—No tengo rencor hacia el príncipe, — explicó.

—Pero,— y luego esto golpeó al Dios y no hubo respuesta, él lo sabía mejor. El Padre de todos ha condenado a su único hijo en su locura y rabia.

—No tiene sentido vivir aquí. Nos casamos, así podré llevar a Loki a la casa que preparé para él. —Loki estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que estaba a punto de casarse con Thor, porque hasta ahora, pensaba que era un buen hombre. Pero tiene que haber una razón por la que se odia a sí mismo. Y Loki estaba seguro de que la razón es terrible.

No está muy seguro de lo que pasó después. Sabe que el Padre de todo estuvo maldiciendo durante bastante tiempo, antes de rendirse y atarse las manos con un pedazo de cinta blanca, que se fundió en su piel y desapareció por completo. Ahora los obligaba a permanecer juntos por un hechizo. Loki cuadró sus dientes, esto podría ser un poco difícil de romper.

—Al principio, estaba planeando una ceremonia de la cama para humillar a esta orgullosa criatura, pero no tengo ninguna intención de verte follar, así que ve. Pero no necesito recordarte lo que sucede si no consumas tu matrimonio antes de la próxima luna llena, —Odin gruñó y Thor asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

—Soy muy consciente de la tradición. —El Padre de Todos murmuró algo en respuesta, pero a Thor le importaba poco lo que tenía que decir.   
Loki se quedó callado, hasta que salieron del palacio, no quería hablar con Odin, pero tenía muchas preguntas para Thor.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— fue lo primero que soltó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Estoy cumpliendo tu veredicto, — respondió Thor. Sin duda, estaba cansado de toda la situación y Loki podía decir que no quería hablar de ello. Por lo general, habría respetado sus sentimientos, pero ahora simplemente no podía.

—No tiene ningún sentido. El padre de todo dijo... — Thor lo interrumpió.

—Dijo que debería encontrar al hombre más vil en los nueve reinos completos, el hombre que más desprecio, bueno, Loki, adivina qué, podrías caminar por los reinos por el resto de tu vida y no encontrarías a nadie que odiaría más de lo que me odio.— A pesar de que no levantó la voz, Loki sintió como si le estuvieran gritando. En su cabeza, vio todos los terribles escenarios que trajeron este odio y, sin embargo, siguió pensando que debió haber sido aún peor. Antes de pedirle algo más, Thor llamó a los sirvientes para que llevaran las pertenencias de Loki a una dirección que les había dado.

—¿No nos están siguiendo?— Loki preguntó cuando Thor terminó dando órdenes.

—No, estamos tomando un atajo.— Su rostro parecía amable otra vez y sus ojos brillaban. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y agarró a Mjolnir con el otro.

—Agárrate fuerte.— Loki rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor y una vez más estaba agradecido por no comer. Thor giró su martillo y Loki perdió el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo mientras volaban.

Cerró los ojos, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, habría visto a todo el Asgard debajo de él mientras volaban hasta el borde del reino, donde en una montaña alta se construía un palacio. Era mucho menos lujoso que el del centro del reino, pero aún era enorme. También era mucho más abierto que el Palacio Dorado y la mayor parte estaba sobre pilares monumentales. Le recordó a Loki una imagen de un antiguo palacio griego en uno de sus libros y se preguntó dónde fue construido así por accidente o intencionalmente. Los pisos estaban cubiertos de mosaicos, las paredes estaban pintadas, los techos también y había estatuas de hombres y mujeres desnudas por todas partes. Estaban atrapados en diferentes posiciones, haciendo todas las cosas posibles que uno puede hacer y, aunque la falta de ropa podría haber hecho parecer sexual, no lo hicieron. Excepto algunas esculturas que capturaron amantes. Hombres,  
Loki dejó que Thor lo guiara por el palacio y escuchó atentamente mientras explicaba todo.

—Puedes ir a donde quieras y puedes hacer lo que quieras. No hay nada alrededor del palacio por millas, pero te aconsejaría que no te alejes demasiado. A la gente de Aesir no le gustan mucho los Jotuns, me temo. Si quieres ver el reino, puedes pedirme a mí o a uno de los sirvientes que te acompañe, pero, por favor, no lo hagas solo. —Loki asintió con la cabeza. —Hay muchos dormitorios. Supuse que querrías tener habitaciones separadas. Le mostró a Loki su habitación, que estaba conectada con un balcón, un salón que funcionaba bastante bien como una biblioteca y también un baño privado con una bañera construida en un piso como una pequeña piscina.

—Gracias,— dijo Loki, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido.

—Son solo las dos en punto. Creo que pasarán otras dos o tres horas antes de que lleguen tus cosas. ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que podría usar un poco de almuerzo. Tal vez podría mostrarte el jardín antes de que lo preparen para nosotros, —ofreció Thor.

—Eso seria genial. —

Thor le pidió a una de las tres criadas que trabajaban aquí que le dijera al cocinero que preparara el almuerzo. También había un jardinero y un hombre estable, pero de lo contrario no había nadie más. Thor quería mantener la cantidad de personal al mínimo.

Los jardines estaban bien cuidados. Había rosas de color rojo oscuro, blanco y rosa claro, algunas flores amarillas brillantes que Loki no conocía y muchas otras. Los árboles eran en su mayoría árboles frutales y Loki se sorprendió de que lo hicieran tan bien aquí. Algunos de ellos estaban en flor, pero el naranjo comenzó a dar fruto. Loki solo los conocía por fotos. Thor le mostró un pequeño lago con un hermoso mirador circular al lado. Sus pilares estaban hechos de mármol rosa claro, que reflejaba el sol brillante y había una mesa con sillas y flores en el centro. El sol era otra cosa para acostumbrarse.

Como un enano, Loki lidió con la temperatura cálida mejor, pero a pesar de que era solo primavera, era demasiado y Loki sintió que tenía que enfriarse. Él tendrá que resolver esto.

—¿Estás bien?— Thor preguntó con honesta preocupación.

—Hace demasiado calor aquí—, admitió Loki. No había ninguna razón para fingir lo contrario. Una visión de comprensión cruzó la cara de Thor.

—Por supuesto. Soy estúpido. Mis disculpas, volvamos adentro.— Sonrió al Jotun que lo agarró por el codo nuevamente y caminó lentamente, disfrutando del olor de la fruta en crecimiento. Entraron en un comedor con una larga mesa llena de fruta. Las tres criadas estaban presentes.

—Trae algo de hielo al príncipe Loki, por favor—, pidió Thor mientras caminaban y ellos pasaron junto a una de ellas: una chica alta de jengibre con grandes pechos asintió y desapareció.Cuando regresó, tenía una jarra de vidrio llena de hielo hasta el borde y un poco de agua. La vertió en su taza y Loki le dio las gracias, llevándose la taza a los labios de inmediato. Tragó algunos de los pequeños cubitos de hielo y un poco de agua y eso lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato.

—Oh, Norns,— susurró. Thor lo miraba con preocupación.

—Este es uno de los lugares más fríos de Asgard, — dijo Thor. Pero como todavía estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para plantar naranjas, no era rival para Jotunheim.

—Hay hechizos que me ayudarán... a cambiar para vivir aquí cómodamente. Los echaré un vistazo mañana. —Loki trató de sonreírle, pero terminó pareciendo una sonrisa extraña, así que tomó otro cubo de hielo en su boca y lo hizo girar, el hielo chocó contra sus dientes.

—¿Es seguro?—

—Muy seguro—, replicó el príncipe Jotun. Miró la pasta fresca y el queso en su plato y se preguntó dónde podría pedirle a Thor lo que quiere delante de los sirvientes o no. Al final decidió que probablemente no importa.

—¿Qué quiso decir Odín con la ceremonia?— Cuestionó a su nuevo esposo. Thor levantó la vista de su comida y suspiró.

—La cinta que se fundió en nuestra piel nos une. Aunque hay un hechizo en ello. Es una tradición de mi gente, porque muchos matrimonios se arreglan y para asegurarnos de que se cumplen, la cinta se llena con un hechizo. Si no... consumamos, la cinta se convertirá en un veneno.—

—¿Qué tipo de veneno?—

—Uno mortal. —Loki se atragantó con su hielo y comenzó a toser fuerte.

—¡¿Qué clase de tontería es esa ?!— él gritó.

—Lo siento—, suspiró Thor, mirando hacia abajo.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo sientes,— murmuró Loki bajo su respiración. —¿Permiso?— Preguntó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

—Por supuesto—, respondió en voz baja y Loki se puso de pie, marchando a sus cámaras rápidamente.

Y llamaron salvajes a su pueblo.


End file.
